1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field of devices which aid in the location of an automobile wherein the same is located in heavily crowded parking lots or garages. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for aiding in the location of an automobile by an illuminated member operably disposed on the automobile in a manner to readily permit visual sight from relatively large distances at any time of the day or night.
2. Related Art
With the ever increasing numbers of automobiles in urban areas, there is a high frequency for using large parking lots and garages. Many of these lots and garages are utilized at night or are dimly lit, e.g., covered or enclosed garages.
Heretofore, there have been attempts at providing ways for aiding in locating automobiles in crowded parking lots. Many of these lots or garages are marked with location signs to aid the driver in finding the location of their car upon return. Others have attached markers to their vehicles, such as a flag, in order to aid in the location of their vehicle. These other aids have met with limited success. In some circumstances, such as late in the evening, where there is insufficient light to view such aids, one's memory often fails to recall the location of the automobile and the driver is left to wander about to find their automobile. This poses a considerable security concern to many people.
Accordingly, there remains a need to overcome these problems in the field of automobile locating devices. There remains a need for an improved automobile locating device which overcomes these problems. There is also a desire to provide an automobile locating device which is entertaining.